Dimensions liquides
by Zif
Summary: Ce titre contient des petites fics Kyou Kara Maoh. vu la série, ne me demandez pas d'être sérieuse...
1. métamorphose

**Auteur : **Zif'

**Titre :** Métamorphose (titre très original dégoté en une seconde chrono sous le coup de la nécessité urgente)

**Genre :** G / K (shonen ai)

**Fandom :** Kyou Kara Maoh (ma première fic KKM ! )

**Pairing :** Gwendal / Gunther

**Disclaimer :** Je sais pas à qui ils sont, mais en tout cas ils sont pas à moi... je sais même pas si j'en voudrais tellement ils sont boulet XD (enfin si, veux bien Gwendal v.v)

**Note :** mini fic écrite à l'occasion du challenge n°1 de la communauté LJ "fruits et légumes"

oooOOOooo

**Métamorphose**

Ils étaient à la recherche de la Pierre Ecarlate. Cette pierre était un énorme rubis, mais également un des grands trésors du royaume dont Yuuri était le Maoh depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Yuuri, par ailleurs, avait disparu depuis quelques jours, emporté par un arrosoir dans lequel il avait eu le malheur de mettre la main –soit-disant pour enlever une feuille morte qui y flottait. Gwendal, lui, restait hautement persuadé que le Maoh avait juste eu envie de se débiner face au nouveau problème qui se posait : une épidémie de varicelle qui paralysait la région.

Pour y remédier, une seule solution s'était imposée : aller soigner les gens, au cas par cas, avec cette fameuse Pierre Ecarlate, dont le pouvoir était celui de guérir les maux cutanés. Drôle de pouvoir pour une pierre précieuse, certes, mais il en était ainsi.

Gwendal avait donc réquisitionné Gunther et une dizaine de soldats, et avait fouillé la pièce aux trésors royaux. Sans succès. Une rumeur vague avait ensuite couru que la pierre avait été volée par un soldat peu scrupuleux. Ils avaient retrouvé ce soldat, qui avait avoué les faits. Seulement, il avait peu de temps après, perdu son larcin dans la forêt.

Tentant de garder son légendaire sang-froid, Gwendal avait donc emmené sa troupe dans les bois pour y chercher la pierre. Une grosse pierre rouge, ça ne devait pas passer inaperçu… tellement peu qu'il y avait même des chances pour qu'un petit veinard soit tombé dessus avant eux.

Gunther, fidèle à lui-même, fouillait dans les buissons en geignant et en se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir être avec son cher Roi.

Ce fut quand il ne l'entendit plus, justement, que Gwendal se méfia. A juste titre.

Et voilà comment à présent, il se retrouvait face à un cornichon géant.

Sa première réaction avait été de hurler. Avoir en face de soi un énorme concombre vert de un mètre quatre-vingt n'est pas une chose qui arrive tous les jours. Maintenant, il était plutôt en colère.

"-Gunther, explique-moi comment tu t'y es pris pour te transformer en cornichon géant !"

Par le plus grand des bonheurs, la cucurbitacée humaine était douée de parole.

"-Eh bien, j'avais le nez dans les fourrés, quand tout à coup je suis tombé sur une pousse de cornichons sauvages… tu sais à quel point j'aime les cornichons sauvages ! leur consistance râpeuse, leur jus acide et vinaigré, leur…"

"-Assez ! Pourrais-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi le fait de manger des cornichons sauvages t'as mis dans cet état ?"

"-Je ne sais pas… je n'en sais rien du tout !"

Sur ces paroles, Gunther éclata en sanglots. Gwendal était horriblement partagé entre l'envie de le découper en rondelles, et celle de ricaner à la vision d'un cornichon en train de pleurer les larmes de son… corps.

"-Gwendal, il faut que tu m'aides !"

"-Je ne sais pas… il faut que je regarde dans mon agenda… peut-être trouverai-je un moment dans mon emploi du temps surchargé à consacrer à ta bêtise…"

"-S'il te plait, Gwendal !"

"-Hum, bon, d'accord, mais à une condition !"

"-Laquelle ?"

"-Cette-fois-ci, je ne veux pas être impliqué dans les expériences désastreuses d'Anissia !"

"-Tout ce que tu voudras !"

Gwendal fit un retour honteusement triomphant au château, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait un cornichon à ses bottes… réflexion faite, si.

Il emmena Gunther au laboratoire de la folle, provisoirement installé dans le jardin –le temps s'y prêtait-, qui fut ravie de la situation.

"-Ton cas désespéré tombe à merveille, Gunther ! Je vais pouvoir essayer sur toi ma nouvelle machine : le transformateur de particules cellulaires à force convergente et centrifuge !"

"-Je vais finir en purée", se lamenta Gunther.

"-Gwendal chéri, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour pédaler !"

"-Il n'en est pas question. Cela faisait partie de ma condition."

"-Il dit vrai", se lamenta Gunther pour la deuxième fois.

"-Mais comment va-t-on faire alors ? Gunther ne peut pas rester ainsi !"

"-Et pourquoi pas ? Je trouve que ça lui va très bien. Ca me donne même des envies de cornichon."

Pour appuyer ses dires, Gwendal attrapa Gunther par ce qui devait approximativement être le cou et mordit, arrachant un petit bout de chair verte. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour éviter de pédaler.

Gunther hurla.

"-Quoi, ça fait mal ?"

"-… … Non."

"-Pourquoi as-tu crié, alors ?"

"-Sûrement par appréhension."

"-Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça."

"-Oh, merci ! Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu comme ça, alors. Tu pourras me croquer tant que tu veux."

Anissia, écœurée, se détourna devant la scène gargantuesque qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, alors que Gunther s'auto-croquait un doigt, -juste pour goûter.

**FIN**


	2. Pupuce

**Titre :** Pupuce

**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Personnages :** Gwendal / Gunther

**Fandom :** Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Disclaimer :** Je sais toujours pas qui est l'auteur de KKM… si quelqu'un le sait…

**Rating :** G / K

**Note :** J'ai pris soin de faire une référence au chapitre précédent D

**Note bis : **Le titre de cette ficlette en démontre le niveau anormalement élevé, à n'en point douter. Notez que j'assume, eh oui.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Gwendal von Voltaire tapait impatiemment du pied sur le carrelage noir et blanc de son bureau. Le bruit suscité par ce "tap tap" dont la fréquence aurait rendu malade de jalousie un métronome ultra sophistiqué irritait au plus haut point le soldat qui tenait la garde devant sa porte, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait osé le faire savoir. Il suffisait de voir le pli du coin des lèvres de Gwendal pour deviner l'étendue de sa colère.

On frappa à la porte et le soldat s'empressa d'ouvrir. Gunther entra précipitamment et lança un regard suppliant à Gwendal. Il devait être compréhensif. Il devait être calme. Il devait, il devait, il devait, c'était bien joli, mais on oubliait qu'il avait dû, aussi, se farcir dix énormes piles de paperasses à signer pendant ces trois semaines d'absence du Maoh.

Maoh qui avait encore une fois trouvé le moyen de retourner dans son monde, et par un moyen presque aussi absurde que la dernière fois ; il s'était fait aspirer par la chasse d'eau. Wolfram qui, à ce moment-là, surveillait la porte des water, avait cru passer de vie à trépas de rage en découvrant la disparition de son fiancé. Il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour se remettre de sa crise de catalepsie.

Un bruit de pas hésitant et mouillé se fit entendre et Yuri fit timidement son apparition dans le cadre de la porte, trempé jusqu'aux os. On venait de le repêcher dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux. Gwendal devint brutalement écarlate mais se força à empêcher le moindre son de franchir ses lèvres, par peur d'être totalement impoli.

"-Aaaaah, désolé, désolé ! Gwendal, je sais que tu as dû faire mon travail à ma place pendant mon absence, et quand j'étais dans mon monde je me suis bien dit qu'à mon retour tu ne serais pas très content, alors j'ai pensé à te ramener un petit cadeau qui j'espère, te fera plaisir."

A moitié encore contrarié, à moitié intrigué, et sous l'œil envieux de Gunther –on ne lui avait rien ramené, à lui !- Gwendal saisit l'objet que lui tendit son Maoh. La chose était ronde et aplatie, bigarrée de couleurs, et présentait un carré kaki en son centre. Sous le carré, quelques boutons. Gwendal leva vers Yuri un regard d'incompréhension totale.

"-Il faut l'allumer ! je vais le faire."

Yuri effectua une manipulation et un bruit se fit entendre. Une bestiole apparut sur le carré. Gwendal laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

"-Ceci est un tamagochi. Sur l'écran, se trouve l'animal que tu dois élever correctement. Tu diriges tes actions avec les petits boutons roses. Attention, il faut régulièrement le laver, laver son environnement, lui donner à manger, jouer avec lui, pour qu'il soit heureux et grandisse bien ! Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un bébé. Regarde, il a déjà faim !"

Gwendal rayonnait. Enfin ! il avait un bébé animal dont la vie dépendait entièrement de lui ! Les peluches, à côté, ce n'était rien. Le tamagochi bipa. Gwendal lui donna une cacahuète. Deux minutes plus tard, il fit une crotte. Gwendal s'extasia.

Trois semaines plus tard, on ne voyait plus guère Gwendal. Une rumeur courait selon laquelle il se serait mis en ménage avec une certaine "Pupuce", au grand dam d'Anissina qui s'imaginait à présent ne plus pouvoir faire subir d'expérience à son cobaye favori sans devoir rendre des comptes à cette implacable concubine.

Gunther marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs du palais et ignorait superbement ce que les soldats –de vrais concierges, ceux-là- pouvaient raconter. Il fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Gwendal, lequel était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, concentré sur le tamagochi qu'il tenait délicatement dans ses mains.

"-Tu as faim ma Pupuce ? tiens, prends une cacahuète. Encore ? allez, mais c'est la dernière !  
-Gwendal, tu n'as pas fini de jouer avec cette… cette chose ?  
-Ne traite pas Pupuce de chose, Gunther ! tu vas l'offenser… et moi avec.  
-Mais enfin, cet animal n'est pas vivant ! c'est du virtuel !!!  
-Du virtuel ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est ce qu'a dit mon cher Maoh.  
-Permets-moi de mettre en doute toute parole qui sort de la bouche de ce gamin.  
-Ce gamin est ton souverain, Gwendal !" couina Gunther. "D'ailleurs il est bien placé pour dire la vérité, puisque c'est lui qui t'a offert cette chose !  
-Aaaaah ça suffit !  
-Et puis regarde-moi ça ! tu le surnourris de cacahuètes ! il est surobèse ! il va mourir de diabète ou de cholestérol à n'en pas douter.  
-Pas du tout. Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis un père très attentionné.  
-Gwendal, j'en ai assez. Vraiment assez. Passe une minute de plus là dessus et je... je... Je te quitte!  
-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Gunther.  
-Eh bien nous pourrions l'être !"

Aucune réponse. Cependant on sentait un formidable état de tension émaner de Gwendal.

"-Gwendal ?  
-G… G… Gunther…  
-Quoi ? qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Pu… Pupuce a pondu un œuf !  
-QUOI ?!  
-Je suis grand-père !!!"

Gunther courut se placer à côté de Gwendal pour assister à l'éclosion. Ainsi, cet animal, même "virtuel", pouvait se reproduire tout seul ? Quel être exceptionnel !!!

"-… Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh qu'il est mignon !  
-N'est-ce pas ? Je suis fier de mon petit-fils !"

Ils restèrent émus et contemplatifs un bon moment, tels une mamie et un papy heureux devant l'accomplissement du cycle de la vie et l'extension de leur arbre généalogique.  
Enfin, Gunther osa parler.

"-Je crois qu'il a faim, le petit, là… donne-lui une cacahuète pour voir ?"

**FIN**


End file.
